


mind if I join you?

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1st person, 2 chapters, 3rd person, Fluff, Getting Together, Nonbinary Character, Other, enby kiyo, enby rantaro, kokichi and shuichi only mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: amaguji two chapter soft ficfirst chpt is 3rd person korekiyo povsecond chpt will be 1st person rantaro pov mhm yessir
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	mind if I join you?

It's not like them to sit alone. That's something Korekiyo observed about them, at least. They always seemed to be near others, or at least try to be. Thier thing was helping the people around them, but yet, they seemed to be alone in the cafe at this moment. Sitting in one of the chairs and slowly stirring whatever beverage they were drinking. Korekiyo could assume it was tea from the smell, but they couldn't be sure.  
Intruding wasn't thier intention, but when the pale green haired amami looked over at the door and saw them, they figured there would be no use in hiding anymore. "Goodevening, amami." The taller of the two walked in, making their way towards the kitchen. They didn't wait for a response, letting thier words hang in the air. If they didn't get a response, they wouldn't mind much. Afterall, they just came for some tea before bed. But, to thier surprise, a few moments later they get a calm response.  
The others voice is lower than usual as they speak, something definitely feeling off. "Evening." They didn't even use the nickname in thier greeting as they usually would, further digging the hole that something was amiss.  
Regardless, they decided to head to the kitchen, peaking through the small window as they start thier tea. "My apologies if I'm wrong, or if you do not wish to talk about it but, is something wrong, amami? You seem undeniabley different at this current moment." They look back down at thier tea.  
A sigh is heard faintly from not to far. "Is it that obvious?"  
A small smile plays on the tallers lips, not that you could see it with the mask obscuring the way. "I'm afraid so." They look back up to the other who is now looking at them. "It's not always a bad thing to be readable, you know."  
A faint smile dawns on the others face for a moment, they get up, walking over to the open window type thing leading to the kitchen and leaning their arms on it. "Yeah? What are you doing out here? I don't see you too often."  
Korekiyo shakes thier head, pouring his finished tea into a mug and adding a little sugar. "We both know that isn't true. Now, why were you here alone this evening? You usually are accompanied by at least one other person. Whether it be saihara or ouma, or perhaps both."  
The light haired looks at thier own nails and picks at them. "You really are observant.. Huh? It's nothing really. Just thinking about some personal issues."  
The darker haired hums, stirring thier tea and taking a slow sip. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
Rantaro seems to pause for a moment, as if contimplating if they would even want to share or not. "I don't think I should dwell on it. I was thinking about taking a walk."  
Korekiyo finishes thier tea and sits it down in the sink. "Would you like company?" 

The two decide to walk together and end up sitting in the greenhouse area, looking up at the stars forming in the sky above them, even if some of it is obscured by a cage that still is a mystery.  
Silence overtakes them for a moment, but then rantaro decides to speak up. "Korey I…"  
"Are we back to the nickname now?" They quietly giggle to themself.  
Rantaro nudges thier shoulder, smiling a little. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. Your timing was perfect. I was overthinking way to much."  
"You seem to be doing that alot lately." They stare forward, intranced by some flowers they hadn't noticed before sitting in front of them.  
The other sighs. "You really are observant… I don't know what's up with me."  
"There is nothing wrong with you, amami, you are just having troubles. It's natural for all humans. You don't have to be upset with yourself for being sad sometimes, even if you cannot pinpoint the reason behind it. Not everything has reason, that's one of the many beauties that humanity has to offer." Korekiyo now focuses their eyes on the other, who is smiling now, looking a lot calmer than they did earlier.  
"How do you always know what to say.. and in the most elegant way possible..?" Rantaro stands up, reaching thier hand out to the taller, who takes it and they continue to walk together, hand in hand.  
This was new, but korekiyo didn't mind. If it had been anyone else, they probably would have. Though, with Rantaro, it seemed almost natural. Of course, they didn't really feel like they deserved to love someone again. They had again and again and they all ended up leaving. This felt different though, but that's just the feeling.  
Korekiyo was never one to go off feelings alone when dealing with things. Logic always played some sort of roll in it, and that's why it was so hard to believe they had fallen for Rantaro Amami. There was no logical explanation as to why they would've, none at all. No matter how much they searched and searched for one, nothing came up.  
They were letting their emotions guide them, and they know that's dangerous. Know that all too well, but it's not like they can stop it. Nor do they really want to.  
So, for now, they'll just keep quiet. Enjoy the company of this enigma of a person, that was far more interesting than anyother here. 

"Oh damn-" Rantaro stops them in their tracks, looking at the clock on the wall.  
"Hm?" Korekiyo tilts their head, then looks at the time themselves. It is almost midnight. "Ah I see… we have stayed out quite late."  
The shorter laughs. "Yeah.. We should head back to the dorms."  
"Amami-"  
"Please call me Rantaro."  
"Rantaro, we are at the dorms." Kiyo chuckles.  
The other looks around and blinks for a second. "Oh. We are." they laugh a little. “I must be pretty tired..”  
“You should get some rest. Though, I have a request of you first.” korekiyo takes a deep breath, trying hard to not sound to desprate as the other tilts their head in response. “Would you care to watch the sunrise together tomorrow? I can wake you up, if need be.”  
The other seems to visibly light up at the thought. “Oh id love too! Um-” they pause for a moment. “Might it be easier if we stay in the same room so we can wake up at the same time?”  
Korekiyo notices that the shorter seems to think they would be against this, which was odd to them, but quite a few things this person did was odd. “Yes, that would make sense. I do not mind. I would prefer my dorm if that is alright.”  
“Oh! Yeah thats fine! Ill just go change into something more comfortable and ill be right back.” Their chill tone returns, them seeming more and more tired.  
Korekiyo nods and calmly walks back to thier room, getting in more comfortable clothing.  
This wasnt their plan for the night, but they would be lying if they werent happy this is how it turned out.


End file.
